<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amanda Righetti vs Gal Gadot by Vitezislav</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928940">Amanda Righetti vs Gal Gadot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav'>Vitezislav</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boxing, Catfight, F/F, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gal Gadot has been training for her role as Wonder Woman and Amanda Righetti has been riding her for weeks now. Gal finally has had enough of it and challenges Amanda to a boxing match.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amanda Righetti vs Gal Gadot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My very first commission for someone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Amanda Righetti vs Gal Gadot</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>Gal Gadot walks through the gym towards a black punching bag. She has recently be working on her boxing skills for her role as Wonder Woman. Gal stands in front of the bag and checks if her blue gloves are secured. Her time at the gym hasn't been very pleasant, because of another celebrity, who works out at the same time as her. Amanda Righetti has been riding her for weeks now. Amanda is acting like she is the best boxer around and Amanda has been training Brie Larson and Emma Watson at the gym. Gal looks around to see if Amanda is around and of course the bitch is training not far away from her. Gal watches Amanda hit a punching bag a couple of times with powerful jabs and Gal is a little jealous. Amanda looks really strong, but she would love to shut that bitch up.</p><p>
  
</p><p>There are more celebrities that hate Amanda and would love to see someone finally beat her ass, but so far no one has managed to defeat her. Yvonne Strahovski walks over to Gal and greets the brunette. Amanda kicked Yvonne's ass in a boxing match a while ago and humiliated the Aussie. Everyone in the gym saw the fight and solidified Amanda's position as the boxing Queen. Gal greets the blonde back and hits the punching bag with a powerful right jab. The sound of her boxing glove hitting the bag attracts the attention of Amanda.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Amanda walks over to Gal showing off her toned body to the other brunette. Amanda knows that Gal has noticed her and smiles at her. Amanda grabs the punching bag that Gal is using and doesn't flinch at all when Gal hits the punching bug with a strong jab and cross. Amanda even chuckles a bit letting Gal know that her punches were weak.</p><p> </p><p>"I see you are still weak, but I suppose that happens when you hang out with other weak bitches." Amanda says mockingly to Gal and Yvonne.</p><p> </p><p>"How about you just leave me alone cunt." Gal snaps back at Amanda and hits the punching bag again with another jab and cross combo.</p><p> </p><p>"What if I don't you dumb whore?" Amanda says loudly enough so that everyone near them can hear it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>A few more celebrities begin to gather around Amanda and Gal. Emma Watson and Brie Larson have been training with Amanda lately and stand behind Righetti. Margot Robbie joins Yvonne behind Gal wanting to support Wonder Woman. Some other Marvel actresses join the side of Amanda, while a few more DC actresses stand behind Gal.</p><p> </p><p>"I will kick your ass bitch!" Gal snaps out at Amanda, who is still mocking her skills.</p><p> </p><p>"Bring it on Gal! You and me right now in the ring, 10 rounds of pain bitch!" Amanda says with a confident voice and pushes the black punching bag towards Gal.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gal catches the punching bag and pushes it back at Amanda. She turns around and walks towards the ring. Gal is sick and tired of Amanda and she is determined to teach this bitch a lesson. Gal climbs into the ring and heads to the right corner and waits for Amanda to get into the ring with her. She doesn't have to wait long and her rival gets into the ring with her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Amanda slides between the ropes into the ring and slams her two red boxing gloves against one another. She is really excited to finally fight Gal Gadot and beat Wonder Woman inside of the ring. Amanda has her title to defend and she is eager to show everyone why she is the best fighter in the gym. Amanda walks towards the center of the ring and stares at Gal who is approaching her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gal heads towards Amanda and fiddles a bit with her black hoodie. Gal isn't wearing anything underneath her hoodie, but she isn't too concerned about it. She has also noticed that Amanda isn't wearing anything underneath her white top. Gal notices that Amanda's nipples are slightly hard and can be seen through her white top. Gal stands in front of Amanda and stares into her opponent's eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yvonne Strahovski steps into the ring as the referee for the match. The other girls decided that Yvonne should be inside of the ring with the two fighters. Scarlett Johansson has moved to the table with the bell and waits for Yvonne to give her the sign. Yvonne looks at the two brunettes and she can see that she doesn't have to explain the rules at all. She briefly tells them to try and keep things clean, but she already knows that it's unlikely that these two will fight clean. She does tell them that the fight will be 10 rounds of 3 minutes a round. Yvonne signals Scarlett to ring the bell and the first round begins.</p><p> </p><p>Gal quickly touches Amanda's gloves, who doesn't really care about touching Gal's gloves. Amanda takes a step back and immediately throws a right jab at Gal's face. Gal is barely able to avoid the incoming jab and is forced to defend herself. Gal raises her arms and her arms are assaulted by Amanda. The slightly shorter brunette throws a powerful jab and cross combo at Gal's arms and the taller brunette lets out a groan. Gal tries to move back to create some space, but Amanda is all over her from the start. Gal blocks two fast jabs and she is already starting to feel her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Gal keeps her arms in front of her face and patiently waits for her moment to strike. She blocks another jab and cross from Amanda and this time doesn't wait for another combo from her opponent. Gal throws her right fist towards Amanda's face and hits her opponent's cheek. She hears Amanda letting out a loud cry and goes onto the offense herself now. Gal sends a right uppercut at Amanda's chin, but her rival moves her head backwards avoiding the incoming fist. Gal throws two punches at Amanda's body now that her opponent is slightly off balance. Gal is rewarded with two more grunts from her brunette rival.</p><p> </p><p>Amanda's eyes are beginning to burn and regains her footing. She absorbs two more blows to the body and sends a devastating jab at Gal's face. This time her fist hits Gal straight in the face now that her opponent has lowered her guard. She hears Gal screaming loudly from the pain and she immediately sends a left jab at Gal's face. The taller brunette is unable to block her next jab as well and her left fist smashes into Gal's face almost breaking her nose. Amanda sees that Gal's arms go back up to defend her face and she throws a barrage of punches at Gal's unprotected body.</p><p> </p><p>The fight is only a minute underway and both fighters seem to be going all out at one another. Amanda is punishing Gal's body and wearing herself slightly out. Gal is forced to protect her face for now after the two devastating jabs to her face. Gal is doing her best to keep moving her body to absorbs the blows. Gal is waiting for Amanda to tire herself out a bit, before going back on the offense herself. To everyone watching the fight it seems that Amanda is dominating the fight, but Gal is able to endure the pain.</p><p> </p><p>Gal gathers some saliva in her mouth and suddenly spits it at Amanda's face, when the shorter brunette slows down her attacks. Amanda lets out a cry, but not from the pain, but from the fact that Gal's spit hits her in the eye. Amanda brings her gloves to her face to rub the spit out of her eye. Gal sees that her dirty plan worked and throws a powerful punch at Amanda's gut. Her opponent bends forward letting out a loud cry of pain this time and Amanda gasps for air, while keeping her eyes closed. Gal throws an uppercut at Amanda's chin and this time hits Amanda's chin. Gal watches her rival stumble backwards towards the ropes and Amanda hangs into the ropes screaming in pain and rubbing the spit out of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Gal notices that Amanda's nipples have gotten even harder and a devious smile appears on her face. Amanda is still distracted and her gloves move towards Amanda's body. This time Gal isn't planning on punching Amanda and she starts to lift up Amanda's white top. Gal can hear the loud gasps coming from the other female celebrities when she reveals Amanda's boobs. Gal forces the white top up further and Amanda begins to struggle, but Gal has moved the white top up far enough that the only thing Amanda can do is allow her top to move over her gloves.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Amanda's white top falls down onto the ground outside of the ring and Margot picks it up. Amanda opens her eyes after having removed the spit from them. She can see a bunch of actresses laughing at her and she looks down at her chest. Amanda's cheeks turn bright red and she blushes at Gal. Everyone can see her boobs and her erect nipples. Amanda tries to cover up her breasts with her gloves and she feels ashamed. She forgets all about her fight with Gal and she can see her opponent smiling at her. Amanda doesn't know what to do for a moment, but Gal makes up her mind for her.</p><p> </p><p>Gal throws a powerful punch at Amanda's stomach and Amanda gasps for air lowering her arms to protect her stomach. Her breasts are visible for everyone again and Gal starts to punch Amanda's breasts. A part of Amanda is enjoying the punches against her breasts and her nipples get even harder. Amanda's entire face has turned red from the humiliation that she is undergoing at the moment. Gal loves the way Amanda's breasts are bouncing around after every punch and it seems that Amanda is too embarrassed to fight back.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Amanda groans in pain as her breasts get punished by Gal's fists. She tries to move away, but Gal is keeping her trapped against the ropes. Never has an opponent stripped her top in a match and her nipples just keep getting harder and harder. Amanda can hear the other female celebrities laughing and talking about her boobs.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gal throws a couple more punches at Amanda's battered tits and can see that the first round is about to end. She doesn't want to give Amanda any time to recover from the humiliating first round. Gal takes a step back and jumps forward throwing a haymaker at Amanda's face. Her rival is trying to cover up her sore boobs and does nothing to stop the incoming haymaker. Gal's fist connects with Amanda's face and everything goes dark for Amanda. Gal almost punched Amanda out of the ring and the shorter brunette is hanging in the ropes unconscious.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yvonne tells Gal to back off and she checks in on Amanda. Yvonne notices that Gal knocked out Amanda and she tends to the defeated boxing Queen. It takes Amanda nearly a minute to regain her consciousness and she looks around with a confused face. Slowly she remembers what happened to her. Gal Gadot stripped her out of her white top and everyone was able to see her breasts and erect nipples. Gal punished her tits and finally knocked her out in a spectacular fashion.</p><p> </p><p>Yvonne calls both fighters to the center of the ring and grabs Gal's right arm and Amanda's left arm. She raises Gal's arm up into the air and declares Gal Gadot the winner of the fight. Gal however isn't done with Amanda just yet. Margot Robbie suddenly appears in the ring with a Wonder Woman strap-on. Amanda looks at the 10 inch strap-on dildo and she starts to protest.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't be serious! We never agreed to this!" Amanda stammers out.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut the fuck up bitch! You have this coming!" Gal sneers at Amanda and lets Margot secure the strap-on around her waist.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Amanda and Gal are still wearing their boxing gloves and Gal pushes Amanda towards the ropes. Yvonne steps back and lets Gal have her way with Amanda. Gal forces Amanda's upper body over the ropes and Amanda's breasts are hanging outside of the ring. Gal spits on her strap-on cock. Gal rubs the dildo against Amanda's pussy causing the shorter brunette to let out a soft moan.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The dildo moves around inside of Amanda's black boxer shorts and it seems that Amanda didn't wear any panties either. Gal loves how dirty Amanda is and decides to tease her defeated opponent for a bit. Gal places her right glove on top of Amanda's head and keeps her bend over the ropes. Gal moves her hips back and forth rubbing it against Amanda's pussy.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Ahhh... please stop..." Amanda moans out feeling her pussy getting wet from the stimulation.</p><p> </p><p>"You are getting wet aren't you bitch?" Gal whispers into Amanda's ear.</p><p> </p><p>Amanda begins to blush and she looks at Brie and Emma who are standing in front of her outside of the ring. Gal pulls the dildo out of her black shorts and she grabs the top band of Amanda's shorts. Gal pulls down Amanda's short towards her knees and lets gravity do the rest. The black shorts fall down towards Amanda's ankles and Amanda steps out of her shorts. Brie grabs the shorts and feels a wet spot in the shorts. Brie lets out a chuckle and shows Emma the wet spot. Amanda's face turns bright red blushing from the fact that Brie and Emma have figured out that she enjoyed having her pussy teased by the dildo.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gal gives Amanda's ass a slap with her right glove and the shorter brunette lets out a yelp. Gal kicks Amanda's legs apart and moves the dildo back in place. She rubs the tip against Amanda's wet folds and after a few seconds of teasing, she pushes the dildo into Amanda's pussy. Gal hears Amanda letting out a loud moan the moment her pussy opens up for the strap-on dildo.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gal slowly pushes more and more inches into Amanda's pussy, who seems to be eagerly devouring the dildo. Gal soon has her pelvis smacking against Amanda's ass cheeks, as she is thrusting all 10 inches of the dildo into the defeated brunette's pussy. Gal is holding Amanda's hips with her boxing gloves. Gal uses powerful thrusts to fuck Amanda showing the other brunette just how strong she is. Gal wants Amanda to understand that she is the top bitch in the gym from now on and that Amanda is her little bitch.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Amanda moans in pleasure, while being fucked from behind by Gal. Her boobs are bouncing around under her naked body. She looks at Brie and Emma, who are looking at her with mischievous smiles. Her pussy is getting wetter by the minute and she feels Gal's pelvis smacking hard against her ass cheeks over and over again. Her clit is getting engorged and she can't hide the embarrassed look on her face at all. Everyone in the gym can see that she is enjoying this and she doesn't want to cum in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Gal is showing Amanda no mercy at all and continues to roughly pound the loser's pussy. Gal feels really dominant and knows that everyone in the gym will fear her now. The dildo moves in and out of Amanda's pussy at a rapid pace and Gal can hear the wet noises that Amanda's pussy is making. The slut is going to cum soon and she is going to make Amanda beg for her orgasm.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"You enjoy being fucked like a bitch in front of everyone don't you?" Gal says with a dominant voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Please... ahmhm... stop... I... I..." Amanda sobs while her pussy just gets wetter and wetter.</p><p> </p><p>"Slut." Gal simply remarks and just keeps on fucking Amanda's soaking wet pussy.</p><p> </p><p>Gal moves her hands away from Amanda's hips and brings her gloves covered hands to Amanda's breasts. She begins to rub the battered tits and her gloves grind against Amanda's erect nipples. The defeated brunette moans even louder from the pleasure that Gal is giving her body. Her pussy is fucked hard by the 10 inch dildo and now her nipples are being stimulated as well.</p><p> </p><p>Gal looks around the crowd for a moment and she notices that even more female celebrities have gathered around the ring. It seems that more have wanted to see Amanda getting fucked for being a fucking bitch. Gal speeds up her thrusting and she is almost fucking Amanda out of the ring. The ropes are barely able to keep the lower part of Amanda inside of the ring.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gal leans forward letting her dominant body hover over Amanda's defeated body. Gal keeps thrusting the dildo into Amanda's pussy with strong dominant thrusts. Gal is determined to break Amanda in front of everyone and show them what Amanda really is. Every thrust is hitting the right spot and Amanda's moans are only getting louder.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"The slut is going to cum soon!" Brie exclaims excitedly, while looking at Amanda's face.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Amanda blushes when she hears Brie's words. She can't deny that Brie is telling the truth, because she is indeed about to cum. Something about getting fucked in front of a large crowd is turning her on and her pussy is dripping juices onto the canvas below her. The dildo is swiftly moving in and out of her soaking wet pussy and every thrust brings her closer to her orgasm. Her ass cheeks are roughly being smacked by Gal's pelvis and everything that Gal is doing to her feels amazing.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Is that true my little bitch? Are you about to cum in front of everyone? You will have to beg for your orgasm first!" Gal says with a dominant voice and smacks Amanda's right breast.</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't make me beg for it... ahhhhh... please Gal..." Amanda sobs to Gal.</p><p> </p><p>Gal pulls her strap-on dildo out of Amanda's pussy and she moves her boxing gloves to Amanda's ass. She hits Amanda's ass cheeks with both gloves at the same time making Amanda's ass cheeks jiggle around. Amanda's pussy is gaping from the 10 inch dildo that just fucked it hard, but Amanda hasn't cum yet.</p><p> </p><p>"You are going to beg me to fuck you and make you cum bitch!" Gal says with a dominant voice.</p><p> </p><p>Amanda can't believe what Gal is doing to her. Gal has denied Amanda her orgasm and now she is expecting her to beg to be fucked again and beg for her orgasm. Amanda can feel her pussy gaping and dripping juices down onto the canvas. She sees that a few celebrities are pointing at her pussy and apparently everyone can see how dripping wet she is.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at that slut! She wants to be fucked! She wants to cum so badly!" Amber Heard shouts out pointing at Amanda's pussy.</p><p> </p><p>"If she really wants it, she will beg for it like a good little slut!" Gal says and smacks Amanda's ass again.</p><p> </p><p>Amanda wants the dildo back inside of her pussy and she needs to cum. She can't help herself but getting fucked in front of everyone is turning her on too much. She has beaten most if not all present in the gym at the moment and now they are all watching her becoming Gal's bitch.</p><p> </p><p>"Please fuck me..." Amanda whimpers quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you say?" Gal says pretending she didn't hear Amanda.</p><p> </p><p>"Please fuck me Gal! Please make me cum like a little bitch! Please Gal I need to cum! Please make your bitch cum!" Amanda shamelessly begs for her orgasm making sure that everyone can hear her this time.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gal pulls Amanda's ass back and places her strap-on dildo against Amanda's pussy. With a powerful thrust she buries all 10 inches back inside of Amanda's pussy making her bitch moan in pleasure. Gal quickly picks up her pace hammering the dildo into Amanda's pussy wanting to make her cum all over her fake cock this time.</p><p> </p><p>Amanda's body is rocking back and forth on the ropes and she is quickly getting aroused again from being fucked so hard in her pussy. She moans loudly and this time she doesn't care that others can hear her moan. She wants to cum so badly and Gal is really giving it to her this time. Her pussy is getting wetter and wetter and begins to clench down on the strap-on dildo that is pounding away at her pussy.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Please can I cum? Please Gal may I cum?!" Amanda begs for her orgasm again.</p><p> </p><p>"Cum for me bitch!" Gal roars out.</p><p> </p><p>Gal keeps thrusting her dildo in and out of Amanda's pussy and she can clearly hear the wet sounds Amanda's pussy is making. The loser is so close to cumming her brains out and Gal hammers the dildo even harder and faster into Amanda's pussy. Gal grips Amanda's hips with her boxing gloves and pounds away at Amanda's pussy with everything that she has left. Amanda screams in pleasure and her pussy starts to erupt all over Gal's strap-on dildo.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd cheers loudly as Amanda squirts all over the fake cock that Gal is using to fuck her pussy. The canvas below the two fighters is getting soaking wet from all the juices that squirt out of Amanda's pussy. The shorter brunette's body is trembling in the ropes and Amanda loudly screams out her orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Gal keeps on fucking Amanda's pussy until the loser finally stops cumming. Gal pulls her strap-on dildo out of Amanda's pussy and even more juices gush out of Amanda's gaping pussy. Amanda hangs exhausted in the ropes and slowly drops down to her knees. Her boxing gloves are hanging over the top rope and she is trying to recover from her orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Gal grabs Amanda and turns her around. Gal smacks the fake cock into Amanda's face and the brunette lets out a moan. Amanda can smell her own juices on the fake cock and Gal is rubbing them across her face. Amanda opens her mouth and takes the fake cock into her mouth. Her tongue begins to swirl around the dildo cleaning her own juices off it.</p><p> </p><p>"Such a good little bitch." Gal remarks watching Amanda clean her fake cock.</p><p> </p><p>Gal moves her hips back and forth gently fucking Amanda's face with the dildo. Amanda is taking all 10 inches into her mouth and throat. She gags on the fake cock, but she wants to please Gal. She hungrily cleans all of her own juices off the fake cock. Amanda didn't think she would love the taste of her own pussy juices, but she simply can't get enough of it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gal pulls her strap-on dildo out of Amanda's mouth and she can hear the disappointed moan coming out of the loser's mouth. Gal smacks the dildo into Amanda's face and another moan escapes from Amanda's mouth. It seems that Amanda enjoys being humiliated and Gal has more things planned for Amanda.</p><p> </p><p>"You are my bitch now Amanda. I own your sorry ass and you are going to do whatever I tell you to!" Gal says with a dominant voice.</p><p> </p><p>Amanda looks up at Gal and simply nods at the dominant brunette. Gal climbs out of the ring and she tells Amanda to crawl out of it. Amanda gets down on all fours and crawls out of the ring like the loser bitch that she is. She submissively follows Gal towards the locker room and the other celebrities go back to their workout routine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>